Can't Touch This
by Melody123
Summary: Gojyo goes to the gym to meet his personal trainer, where he meets a mysterious blonde. 53 AU... enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys! This is my first AU I hope you enjoy it enough to review!

Disclaimer: damn almost forgot! I don't own anything. Not even the gym.

Chapter 1

The very handsome man jay-walked across the busy road, heading towards a large two-storey building. He was wearing tight black leggings with black running shorts over the top. A white tank accentuated the defined muscles in his arms and his 6-pack was clearly visible.

He continued into the building where he was slightly disappointed to see a guy manning the front counter. He flicked his long crimson hair over one shoulder, and walked up to the front counter. He shoved his keypass at the green-eyed man, apparently whose name was 'Hakkai'.

"I'll keep it down here"

"Ok, number eleven" Hakkai smiled at him, slipping the keypass into the clear plastic container labelled 'eleven'.

The man continued up the stair to the left of the foyer. He looked disinterestedly at the signs screaming "Refer a friend, and go into the chance to win an exercise bike!"

As he ascended the last step, he scanned the main gym floor for his perpetually annoying personal trainer.

"Gojyo!"

_There he is_. A short young man rushed his way.

"Good morning Gojyo! Ready to work?" Goku clapped his hands.

"Yeah you bet. What are we going to do today?" Gojyo couldn't help smiling at his friend. Goku was an old school friend, but was a damn good trainer. And Gojyo didn't want to lose his killer physique.

"For cardio we are going to do some boxing, and then we'll move to the weights area. I've got a few ideas for new exercises we can try."

That sounded scary but Gojyo wouldn't admit it. Instead he said "Ah my favourite; boxing. King of physical activities"

"The only reason you like it is that you're a violent bastard! I usually can't feel my hands for the rest of the day after one of our little sparing sessions"

"Well then why do you do it with me?"

"Because it is the only cardio you do without whinging and whining constantly whilst doing it!"

Gojyo just smiled at his diminutive friend.

"Oh yeah, do you want to do some laps after we finish? The pool is just down the road. Should be nice since the weather has been so warm recently"

"Ahh ok" A swim would be nice after sparring with Goku. Especially since the day was hotting up.

"I'll go get the equipment. Be right back" Goku scampered off.

Gojyo had a casual look around the gym, scanning for hot women. The gym floor was busy, but everyone was either muscle-bound guys, teenaged or old ladies. _Great._

Sha Gojyo was a womanizer with the best of them. With his chiselled jaw, crimson hair, wicked mouth and stunning claret eyes, Gojyo was very handsome. He had no trouble attracting the ladies. But attracting old ladies with excessive cellulite did not appeal.

Just as he had resigned himself to no eye candy, a pretty woman trotted up the stairs. She was slim but curvy, with a small waist. She had high cheekbones, and beautiful almond shaped blue eyes. Her hair was chestnut coloured and curly. _She's pretty. Just my type. Then again, women are my type._

She glanced over at him, and he gave her a sultry smile. She glanced away quickly and disappeared into the spin room*.

"Hey pervert! Quit staring" a boxing glove hit him in the head.

Gojyo spun around, seeing Goku standing with the boxing equipment all ready at his feet.

"Arsehole!" Gojyo muttered.

Just then a flash of blonde caught the corner of Gojyo's eye. He turned his head quickly, and saw a blonde trainer, whose back was to him. Her hair was shortish and was a gorgeous colour; the colour of sunshine. She was wearing full length black leggings, white running shorts and the blue with orange logo polo top of a personal trainer.

"Help me cart this stuff into the group exercise room pervert-stalker." Goku scooped up some gloves, turned and walked to the entrance to the separate room. He paused at the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Yep." Gojyo turned away from his surveillance of the blonde woman and picked up the rest of the stuff and followed Goku into the room.

"Upper left hook, right double jab then left roundhouse kick" Goku yelled instructions, Gojyo following smoothly. He was a born fighter, grace and skill evident in his every move. He flowed through the movements with the ease which comes through experience and practice.

But if Gojyo was fantastic, Goku was better. No matter how fast Gojyo threw punches and kicked, Goku effortlessly blocked each attack. Gojyo found this incredibly annoying. It was rare for him to find an equal opponent, let alone one who could beat him. That's why he enjoyed sparring with Goku.... Even if it was vaguely embarrassing to not be able to beat a guy half his size.

"Ok, I think that is enough cardio for today" Goku said, blocking the last head-aimed punch.

Well Gojyo's heart rate was certainly raised, judging by his heavy breathing. He tried not to pant. Panting is not sexy.

"Right, weights now"

The men hauled their sweaty equipment out of the room back onto the main floor. Gojyo noticed that the pretty brunette lady from before was using machine across the floor. She was watching him. Gojyo caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. She looked away quickly. Goku motioned to a bench.

"Go get a bench and start bicep curls"

"How much weight?"

Goku smiled, slightly evilly. "As much as you can stand."

Gojyo smiled. Good, I can bunk off now.

"And don't bunk off; I know much you do normally!"

Crap.

Gojyo grudgingly hefted two 40 kilo weights off the rack.

"10 reps of 5 each hand"

Gojyo tried not to pout, instead growling at Goku.

Goku walked over to clear a space on the weights floor.

"Alright, push ups. Get your ass over here"

"Gokuuuuuuuu" Gojyo whined. "You know I don't like push ups!"

"Well if you don't want tuck-shop lady arms you better get over here" Goku was unrelenting.

Gojyo stalked over to the cleared space, and got down on his knees.

"Toes, Gojyo."

"Ugh. I hate you, do you know that?"

Suddenly Gojyo felt a weight on his back.

"Goku you little prick! Get off me right now!"

"Stop whinging. 20 pushups"

At this point, Gojyo glanced over at the blue eyed, brunette lady. She appeared to be trying not to laugh, hiding her lips in her towel. But her eyes betrayed her amusement. She lowered the towel, grinning at him, and raised an eyebrow. Cheeky.

"Goku you are destroying my pride"

Goku just laughed. "Come on, 10 more lazy arse! It's easy!"

Gojyo had finished his training session quite exhausted. He walked home to get his boardies, and began the short walk back down to the pool.

_A swim will be good in the heat. _

As he entered the air-conditioned sign-in area, Gojyo thought he saw a flash of blonde hair heading towards the change rooms. He paid his admittance, smiling at the women behind the counter distractedly, and headed towards the change-rooms.

_Goku has probably invited the other trainers to the pool as well. I wonder if that blonde one is here?_ _Hehehe. _Gojyo grinned to himself. Very few women ever resisted Sha Gojyo.

Once he had thrown off his clothes, and pulled on his green and silver striped boardies which complemented his hair, Gojyo ventured out to the pool deck. He looked around, trying to find Goku. Just as he was about to give up, Gojyo caught sight of Goku. He was sharing a lane with that blonde woman from the gym and Hakkai from the front desk. The blonde was doing laps, whereas Goku and Hakkai were resting at one end, talking. Gojyo wandered over to the lane, and whacked Goku around the head with his foot.

"Hey man"

"Gojyo! Hop in; the water's really good. Oh by the way Gojyo, this is Hakkai. You would have seen him on the front desk this morning. He is a good friend of mine."

Gojyo nodded and then jumped in the water, splashing Goku.

"Asshole" Goku muttered, shaking his head to get rid of the droplets splashed there. When Gojyo resurfaced he held his hand out to Hakkai. 

"Nice to meet you Hakkai. I'm an old college buddy of Goku here." Gojyo smiled.

"Lovely to meet you too. I'm also a personal trainer at the gym." Hakkai smiled.

"And that is Sanzo." Goku pointed to a figure swimming in their direction from the other end of the lane.

_Sanzo? What sort of girls' name is that?_

Sanzo was a good swimmer. As Sanzo got closer, Gojyo noticed she didn't appear to be wearing a bikini top with her board-shorts.

_I didn't __know you were allowed to go topless at a public pool… not that I'm complaining. Hehehehe. _

Hakkai saw Gojyo glance at the figure swimming.

"Yeah, he's a bit anti-social" Hakkai laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

_I don't mind them a little standoff-ish.. hehehe. Wait, did Hakkai say 'he'?_

"FUCK!"

A/N: please review! Chap 2 hopefully coming soon. Gojyo meets Sanzo ;)

*A spin room in a gym contains spin bikes. Spin bikes are a special type of bike, basically a normal fitness bike with a circular metal 'plate' where a back wheel would sit. They are designed to feel like racing cycles. Don't ask me why. Many gyms do spin classes where an instructor will guide the class through a program including high gear/low rpms and low gear/high rpms (revolutions per minute). It's fun but hard.


	2. Achy Breaky Heart

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the next instalment!

Goku heard a heavy bass beat thumping as he got out of his old, slightly dilapidated white Honda CRV. He shot a quick look at Gojyo's balcony on the second floor of the white painted apartment block. Nope, no women's underwear hanging at odd angles from the ornate safety railing; Gojyo hadn't had a party the previous night. It was safe to continue to the apartment. Goku nodded to the doorman on his way into the lobby, lugging bags of exercise equipment to the elevator.

Gojyo didn't own the apartment he was living in, which was located in the fancy complex. It was owned by his brother Dokugakuji, who had a millionaire 'friend' and boss Kougaiji. Apparently Kougaiji was some kind of prince. Gojyo had once told Goku that he suspected that it was a 'friend with benefits' arrangement, but no-one without a death wish ever wanted to question Dokugakuji about that. Anyway, Dokugakuji chose to stay in his boss's enormous mansion, leaving the large apartment in the care of his brother.

_"Don't tell my.... Achy breaky..... Think it'd understand"_

_Is that… singing? I must be hearing things._ Goku shook his head.

As Goku walked slowly towards apartment 2C, he could feel heavy vibrations travelling in the floor, even through the thick carpeting. They appeared to be radiating out from under the door.

"Gojyo I hope you haven't forgotten our home training session like last time..." Goku muttered darkly under his breath. Last time Goku had arrived at Gojyo's apartment ready for an extra personal training exercise session, he had walked in on the redhead and a blonde woman clad only in a thong having passionate sex on the sofa. Gojyo, in typical style, hadn't locked the front door. Never again would Goku sit on THAT couch.

But not only was Goku relying on Gojyo remembering about their appointment, he was also relying on Gojyo remembering that Sanzo was coming too. Goku was taking a break from work to travel the world, and it had been decided by the 'powers-that-be' at the gym that Sanzo would take over Goku's regular clients. That meant Sanzo was observing Goku's training session for a few weeks before Goku left. Thus, Sanzo was coming today to help train Gojyo. If Gojyo had remembered.

Goku sighed, pausing at the door of 2C. He flipped open his phone and quickly found and dialled Sanzo's number.

"Sanzo. Hi. It's Goku. Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm not late."

"Erm no, but..... I was just ringing to say that there is no rush"

"Well I'm coming up the stairs so it's a little late for that"

The line went dead. _Ok_, Goku thought. _So I have 2 options_. _First tell Sanzo we have got the wrong day and leave. Or option 2, risk opening the door and damn the consequences._ Goku could ring Gojyo, but knowing him as Goku did, he knew the redhead wouldn't answer anyway.

Goku sighed.

"Good fricken morning." Sanzo thumped up behind him.

"What are we doing just standing here? Waiting for an invite?" Goku could only watch as Sanzo strode over to the cream coloured door, raised a fist and hit the door hard. _Trust Sanzo to take the choice away from me. _

Sanzo banged on it a few more times, and then took a step back. They waited. Goku became aware of music, which seemed to be coming from behind the door. _That's the same tune from before… _

"I don't have all fucking day" Sanzo hit the door again.

After another couple of minutes, Sanzo had had enough. "Gojyo open this damn door right now!" There was no answer, but the music seemed to get louder.

_Where have I heard that tune before?_ Goku was lost in thought, trying to remember the song which was playing behind the door.

"Alright idiot, I'm coming in!" Sanzo grabbed the handle of the door and thrust his shoulder against it, obviously expecting resistance. The door flew open and Sanzo stumbled into the room, his hand still on the doorhandle. Gojyo had left the door unlocked. _Déjà vu here we come. _

Goku took an involuntary step back as a blast of music hit him. It sounded suspiciously like country and there was a prominent Southern twang in the singer's voice. Then it hit Goku; Achy Breaky Heart.

"Oh God! No!" Goku yelled, covering his ears a moment too late.

"_And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart, he might just blow up and kill this man…Tell your ma I moved to Arkansas, you can tell your dog to bite my leg. Or tell your brother Cliff, whose fist can tell my lip, he didn't really like me anyway!"_

Gojyo, tough guy womaniser, listened to Billy Ray Cyrus's hit Achy Breaky Heart. Gojyo was _never ever_ going to live this down.

Just then the man himself came dancing into the room. Dressed only in white boxers with little green love hearts, Gojyo didn't seem to notice Sanzo and Goku. He began doing a strange dance/shuffle and waving his arms in the air, seemingly lost in the music.

"I just don't think it'd understand. And if you tell my heart, my ACHY BREAKY HEA….."

Gojyo finally noticed a shell-shocked Sanzo sprawled on his ass, his jaw practically resting on the floor, and Goku leaning on the doorframe, bent over laughing.

Out of all of them, Gojyo recovered first. He ran over to the stereo and mercifully cut Billy Ray off mid-word.

"HEY! What the fucking hell are you guys doing here?"

Sanzo was the next to regain the ability to speak.

"We have a fucking training session this morning! Which you have apparently forgotten"

"Ohhhhh" Gojyo glanced over at Goku, who was clinging on the doorframe for support he was laughing so hard.

"Hey midget asshole! Stop laughing!" Gojyo looked increasingly pained.

"That's hahahhahaa…. The funniest thing, hahahaha, I've seen in ages… ahahahaha. You are never hahhahahahaha NEVER going to live this down" Goku managed to spit out before descending into hysterical laughing again.

"Do you do that all the time?" Sanzo enquired, seemly totally recovered from the shock of seeing a 6-foot, crimson haired playboy singing Achy Breaky Heart.

"NO!"

"Right." Sanzo looked sceptical.

Goku's laughter had almost died down, but he was still sniggering.

"Goku, if you do not stop sniggering I'm going to kick your ass into next week."

A/N. God I love tormenting Gojyo. Please review!


	3. Sexyback

Sexyback

_A/N this fic is dedicated to _my dearest, bestest friends_ whom had to live with me bugging them constantly to read this and tell me it was funny. Thanks so much for putting up with it! Ily 3 _

_I apologise for the drug mentions. Erm other than that, shounen-ai and lots of swearing._

"Sanzoooo! Why aren't we doing any abs work?"

"Because I say so. You spend way too much time on your abs, and forget about the rest of your core muscles."

"But my abs are so incredibly attractive! They add my overall sex appeal. I have never known a woman who didn't love my six-pack" Gojyo grinned and patted his flat stomach, which was shiny with sweat from his previous exertions.

Sanzo huffed, annoyed with the crimson-haired man. Every day when he had to train Sha Gojyo he cursed Goku for ever leaving the country to go poof around the world on holiday. _How dare the little fucker leave me with this!_

"Look Mr Procreation, remind me who you are employing to motivate your lazy arse to exercise? Because if you want to work out your own programme, I'd be happy to leave you to it." Sanzo rubbed his aching temples, his blonde hair flopping over and covering violet eyes.

Gojyo just rolled his eyes. He knew full well he was getting on his irritable trainer's nerves, but Gojyo had decided he was going to treat it like a social experiment; his own personal reality TV. He wanted to see how long it took for Sanzo to crack and lose it completely. And when it happened, Gojyo was going to be there with a cold beer and a camera phone. _It's gonna be YouTube gold_. Gojyo grinned at the thought.

_If he keeps leering at me I swear I'm going to wrap my leather skipping rope around his scrawny neck and tighten. Very slowly._

"Hey Sanzo…. Earth calling blonde!"

_Did he just refer to me as 'blonde'? Forget asphyxiation, I'm going to cut off his balls and feed them to him. Then kill him._

"WHAT?! What do you want?!"

"You"

Sanzo computed this for a moment, then turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me."

"Just kidding. Now, what are we doing next?" Oh this was going so well. Sanzo's reactions were absolutely priceless.

"I do believe that I was about to make you go for a run. ON YOUR OWN. Go for 40 minutes; keep your heart rate above 140 bpm."

"Aren't you going to come with me? You know, check I'm actually doing what you say?"

"Quite honestly I don't give a flying fuck if you go for a run or not. You could go out and eat everything on the menu at McDonalds for all I care. After all, it's your 'sex appeal'." The last part was practically dripping with poisonous sarcasm.

"I am going to sit on this couch and pretend I don't have a headache, because I am a man. When you get back from getting laid by 3 large Amazonians or whatever you choose do, I will go. Now leave"

"Does that mean you are condoning sex as a valid form of exercise? Because I could never get Goku to admit that getting frisky was burning more calories than my training sessions combined! If I have a romp with 3 Amazonians surely that would keep my heart rate above 140 at least, and with MY stamina...." Gojyo was getting quite excited by this revelation.

"Maybe then you could do us both a favour and fire me, and employ a full-time sex slave instead."

"Oooo sounds like someone hasn't had any for a looooong while. Time to get laid huh? You don't want to go too long, you might become a monk!" Gojyo laughed.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes and glared at Gojyo. _Die. _

And with that, Gojyo snorted one last time then jogged out the door, obviously off for his prescribed run. Or maybe just really desperate to find some female company.

Sanzo sighed and let his eyes close. He slowly lay back on the couch, leaning against the armrest. He sank back into the soft black leather, unwinding his tight and tense muscles from his training session with the kappa. _This couch is incredibly comfortable.... _Sanzo dropped into a restless sleep.

_Only to shoot awake again as Gojyo crashed through the door. Sanzo sat up, trying to re-engage his aching brain._

_"Gargh what are you doing back? I sent you off for 40 minutes"_

_"Well I was thinking about what you said about firing you and hiring a sex slave...."_

_"I didn't know you were capable of multitasking. Anyway, have you come back to tell me the news that I am not required anymore?"_

_"Nope. I decided why should I hire someone else when I could seduce you, and we could 'exercise' together? You're pretty hot for a man you know" Gojyo leered. He slowly approached the couch were Sanzo was lying._

_Sanzo scrambled away from the horny red head, and almost fell off the end of the couch._

"_Don't even think about getting any closer, asshole!"_

_Just as he yelled that, Sanzo wasn't in the apartment anymore. He was sitting on a bar stool, a vodka shot in front of him and loud thumping music was assaulting his ears. He looked around wildly, almost overbalancing the tiny stool he was perched on._

"_Whoa, easy there tiger! Don't damage your sweet little ass!" A voice from behind him yelled in his ear, hand steadying the back of Sanzo's wayward barstool. Sanzo whipped around, and came face to face with a rather scrawny man wearing a very tight black tank top and leather pants. He had dark hair and a smiling mouth. _

"_What did you just say?! Do you have a fucking death wish?"_

"_Jeez no need to blow a fuse! Relax man." He put up his hands in surrender "Hey! I know where you can get something to help you relax… or you could just get laid! There are plenty of guys to go around…."_

"_GUYS?!"_

_"Dude, you're in a _gay_ bar. I think you might need to take a downer or something man. You are waaay high!"_

_Fuck._

_Just as he said that, the music changed. The crazy beat was gone; in its place was a smooth, sultry bass line._

_"Oh great, what's happening now?" Sanzo muttered to himself, tossing back his vodka, in the hope it would make the gay bar disappear. Needless to say it didn't, but the trail of fire burning down his throat was comforting._

_"The stripper's coming on, that's why the music changed. This guy's really good! I've seen his act before, fucking hot"_

_Shit._

_The hum of the crowd increased in volume as a tall man wearing a leather jacket and jeans moved fluidly through the mass of people. He hopped up on a round raised platform, situated in the centre of the room which obviously served as a stage. He looked about the room lazily. He had crimson hair and a ruggedly handsome face with 3 scars down one cheek._

Oh you are fucking kidding me_._

_Gojyo's smouldering eyes caught and held Sanzo's as he grabbed a chair from the side of the large round stage._

_Held Sanzo's eye as he straddled the chair backwards, and waited for his music to come on._

I'm bringing sexy back

And all the boys don't know how to act

I think you're special

What's behind your act?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack

_Moving with the dominant beat of Sexyback, Gojyo ground his hips into the chair, his movements smooth and lazy. He shrugged his black leather jacket off his shoulders and dragged it off, throwing it towards the back of the stage. Underneath he was wearing a white short- sleeved t-shirt that looked liked it might has well have been painted on. It clung to his broad shoulders, muscled pecs and ripped abs._

_Gojyo got off the chair and walked around to the front of it. He put a hand on his back pocket and crouched down slowly, giving the audience a nice view of his ass, his jeans not leaving much to the imagination. He rose again, and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket._

What the crap is he planning to do with them?

_"Ah this is the fun bit! He always chooses someone from the audience...."_

Oh god no

_At once, Sanzo knew what was going to happen. Just as Gojyo began his decent off the stage, Sanzo leapt up from his barstool, and tried desperately to get to the door of the club. Unfortunately, there was a great writhing mass of people between Sanzo and the door. Sanzo was trapped._

_He felt a hand grab his wrist. He spun around, staring right into the ruby eyes of Gojyo._

_"Fuck off!" Sanzo tried to extricate his wrist from the stripper, but Gojyo's grip was too good. Gojyo grinned at him, slinging a muscled arm around Sanzo's waist._

_Sanzo found himself on Gojyo's shoulder._

BASTARD!

_Gojyo hopped onto the stage and deposited Sanzo on the chair. Sanzo tried to jump off but Gojyo was quicker, snapping the cuffs around Sanzo's wrist and the chair. Sanzo rebounded with a jerk, landing neatly back onto the seat where Gojyo lost no time in straddling him and grinding their hips together, making the audience cheer. He ran his hands down Sanzo's chest, fingers leaving hot trails in their wake. Despite the look Sanzo was giving Gojyo warning what was going to happen when Sanzo was unbound, Sanzo could feel himself becoming aroused._

_Gojyo pushed off Sanzo and stood over his knees, so his crotch was about equal with Sanzo's face. He began was lazy circles with his hips, forcing Sanzo to push his head back to avoid having his nose buried. Gojyo slid his fingers under the bottom of his T-shirt, inching it up slowly, all the while continuing his hip circles. Each beat of music exposed more tanned abs, and Sanzo's shorts were becoming rather tight._

_Sanzo closed his eyes and willed it to go away._

_"Sanzo, are you enjoying this as much as I think you are?" Gojyo pressed a knee between Sanzo's legs. He grinned "I thought so" Sanzo glared at him._

_"Don't even think about undressing me moron"_

_"No I wouldn't, don't worry. Anyway, I don't know what you've got under those shorts. Might be, you know, unimpressive."_

_What were spectacular were the death rays shooting out from Sanzo's eyes._

_Gojyo tugged his T-shirt over his head, his bare chest tanned and toned. He suddenly sat down on Sanzo's lap, and grabbed his free hand in anticipation of the forthcoming punch. Gojyo leant down and began licking his way down Sanzo's neck._

_"_Fucktard_! What the crap do you think you are doing? Fuck off!"_

_"Oh come on Sanzo, I know you're enjoying this" Gojyo murmured into Sanzo's shoulder. He put a hand on the front of Sanzo's shorts jus to prove his point._

_"Bastard"_

_"Yep"_

_"Asshole"_

_"yep"_

_"Pervert!"_

_"yep"_

_By this point the song was almost done. _Thank god

_Gojyo stood up and reached for the waistband of his jeans._

_"YA READY?"_

_Gojyo screamed it along with the song to the audience_

_"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" Sanzo shut his eyes._

_There was a sound of ripping material and the crowd went wild_

Sanzo jolted awake, cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"Sanzo?!"

Sanzo became aware of a heavy mass sitting on his stomach.

"Sanzo?"

He opened his eyes

"Fuck! Not you!" Sanzo twisted violently, unseating Gojyo from his stomach and sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Sanzo? What's the matter? You were thrashing about and yelling my name for the last 5 minutes! I couldn't wake you! I was..." Gojyo stopped at the insinuation that he actually cared for his trainer's wellbeing.

"I'm going. Find another trainer to help you next week. I am resigning" Sanzo swung his legs off the couch and unsteadily stood up.

"I don't think you should get up right now... "

Sanzo cut Gojyo off. "I'm fine"

Gojyo got up himself, gingerly rubbing his leg where he landed after falling off Sanzo.

Sanzo took two wobbly steps, swaying as if he was drunk before collapsing entirely. Gojyo, expecting this, caught him on his way past.

"Sanzo. What did I say?"

"Shuddup. I'm fine" but Sanzo made no move to support his own weight. He couldn't get the picture of half naked Gojyo out of his mind as hard as he was trying. _Damn that dream!_

"God you are so incredibly stubborn" Gojyo looked at his trainer properly for the first time since he found out "she" was "he". Sunlight hair, pale un-blemished skin, violet eyes and a hard but not cruel mouth. He really was beautiful.

Gojyo realised his head was very close to Sanzo's. He brought his mouth down to Sanzo's and pressed their lips together.


End file.
